


Doki Doki

by burrn_the_witch



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Doki Doki, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing guys, I'm not that good at writing poems but hhh, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inevitably, Love Poems, Poems, YA, ahaha, and obviously sensible themes, but i'm bad a tagging, doki doki got me, etc - Freeform, i mean by the ramble i'm doing in the tags, i'll add with the whole thing, if you hadn't noticed, obviously, play doki doki fuckers, that's not like i was good at making things subliminal anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrn_the_witch/pseuds/burrn_the_witch
Summary: My poems for the Literature Club.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHAAHA I DON'T KNOW WTF I'M DOING  
> ENJOY

_I'm looking at another world_

_Artificial, made for me only_

_Where hapiness thrive_

_Where I hope to be happy_

_To be happy like they are_

_Because my world is grey_

_And it's grey because I understood it_

_And now I want to leave_

_But I'm loose you know?_

_And her_

_Her, I see now_

_She has the same look as me_

_And through her eyes, her world is as grey as mine_

_And she looks at my world, like it's so much better_

_She looks at me_

_Like I'm so much better_

_And somehow, it makes me feel better_.


	2. 2

_They're four, but I see only three_

_I see only three because that's how it is, there is no other explication_

_And if the fourth feels jealous and left out?_

_Then I must make her go away_

_Because this world isn't made for her, it's made for me_

_And if she wants to be part of it?_

_And if she thinks she deserves it?_

_She is hurt_

_I know she's hurt_

_I know you're hurt_

_But don't get in my way_

_I'm just trying to be happy_

_And I don't need you for that_

_I have the others_

_And you aren't useful to my happiness_

_I'm sorry_

_Or am I?_

_Your not real anyway, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know


	3. 3

  
_Oh, little spider, why must you be so disgusting_

_Oh, I would love to take you with me, but you're so weird and sticky_

_I don't want it_

_There is so much more pretty things, why should I give some of my time to you, of all things?_

_You know what you are_

_You know why we hate you_

_And you try to change, you say?_

_Oh, but little spider, I don't care_

_Come on, walk on your knives and books, but don't come near me, because I will scream if you do_

_Oh, little spider, don't cry_

_You're gonna draw attention to you_

_And we know that's not what you want_

_It is, you say?_

_But oh, little spider, I didn't ask what you think_

_You don't want attention, because if you had it, you wouldn't like it_

_You would, you say?_

_Oh, little spider, you're so funny_

_Because oh, little spider, a spider knows what another spider likes_


	4. 4

_Hey, look_

_That kitten on the road knows more than you_

_And if you try and tell it that it's ignorant?_

_You will get out with some scratches._

_Maybe it's not much, maybe it won't hurt_

_What, you're waiting for a "but"?_

_How funny, there isn't one_

_Here is her eternal curse_

_Forever damned to be taken like a poor kitten on the road_

_Ah, did I say her? I meant it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one isn't really good

_I don't wanna go home_

_There's a scary monster at home_

_He wants to keep my happiness for him_

_And refuses to let me get more for me_

_But all that is because he knows_

_He knows he will never be happy_

_So he thinks I can't be either_

_And I know someday I'll know it too_

_But for now I'll keep running after those useless dreams_

_It's the only thing I'm good at, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean less than the others


	6. 6

I love the color green

You know, this emerald green there is in my eyes

Of course you know, you're always staring at them

Because I'm always besides you, you can't help

You love me right?

Because I love you

This life is just a masquerade

All of us are hiding behind masks

Some of us just have thicker masks

And some of us just have more things to hide

We're the same, you and me

Hiding that we know

But what do we know, exactly?

Sometimes I forget

And they're so real

It makes me forget their life aren't worth anything

... You can see me right?

Can you see my begging eyes? Because they're begging

Get me out of this. This is still like that, right?

I'm not real either

Aren't I?

That's why you deleted me

Right?


	7. 7

I'm on a beach.

It's cold, but it's okay, I've got a coat.

It's your coat, you gave it to me.

It was in May, it was a Sunday.

And I said I was cold, so you gave it to me.

And I thanked you, reluctantly, because I don't like thanking people.

Your laugh that day, when you gave me your coat

It ringed in my ears, I still hear it

As I walk on this beach forever

And I wish, oh I wish you were here with me

But then I remember

You killed me.


End file.
